2 Worlds, 2 Different people, 1 Mind
by EmmaKoeni
Summary: 2 different beings brought to life by the same laugh... how is this even possible?
1. Fifi's at the Border

**A/N: Now this is based of a childhood show that I fairly enjoyed, Fifi & The flowertots, and Tinkerbell. I recently found out that Fifi & Fairy Mary had the same voice actors, so this is where this comes from.**

* * *

**Fifi's POV**

Today was a busy day helping all the flowertots whilst having to take care of my own things! This is the last job of the day. Every year, Primrose said, there is 4 seasons on the mainland - Spring, Summer, Autumn and Winter. During the transit between Winter and Spring, the fairies of Pixie Hollow and all the Flowertots work in harmony to make flowers bloom on the other side. Violet was just showing me the border between Fairies and Flowertots, where other Painter Flowertots and Garden Fairies were working.

Oops! I forgot to introduce myself, Violet and Primrose!

I'm Fifi - An all-talent Forget-me-not Flowertot. All-Talents are very rare, our Queen Lillyana said.

Violet is the fastest Flowertot in the whole garden. She is a painter flowertot. She is in charge of making sure all the petals that would be flowertots do not fall on the floor. She uses her Yōsei mode, the flowertot equivalent to flying, to do so. She even directed me when I was a petal to the pollen tree.

Primrose is a fashion flowertot and Violet's roommate. She and Violet never get along, and I'm the one who always has to help them resolve their issues (Not that I mind!) Sometimes Primrose is a little bit greedy, but inside she's a very nice person.

"Fifi! Your petals! They're sparkling!" Violet exclaimed.

"Uh... are you sure?" I asked. Violet handed me a mirror. She was right - my petals were glowing and sparkling, something that is not meant to happen.

"What's all the commotion about?" Primrose comes towards us, "My god, Fifi...!"

"I know. My petals are glowing and sparkling." I told her matter of factly.

"Fifi you should really get them checked out by the Keeper of all Flowertot and Fairy Knowlege." Primrose said.

"I'll come with you!" Violet excitedly said. We then walked on our way instead of using our Yōsei mode, just to be safe.


	2. Fairy Mary's at the border

**Fairy Mary's POV**

What a busy day preparing for spring! Us tinkers just didn't get a break today! Queen Clarion knew that I was tired out, but asked me to help the Garden fairies collect Painted flowers from the Flowertots at the border. She came too.

I'm Fairy Mary, head of the tinkers, and possibly Queen Clarions best friend.

Queen Clarion is, as her name suggests, the queen of Pixie Hollow.

Everything seems to be going smoothly, and at this rate we should be finished collecting the flowers from the Painter Flowertots early! Queen Clarion, however, looked at me as if something was terribly wrong.

"Clarion, everything is fine, we're ahead of schedule, so why are you looking so worried?" I asked Queen Clarion.

"Mary..." Queen Clarion said, "Your wings are sparkling with all the colours of the rainbow!"

"What do you mean my wings are sparkling?" I enquired.

"Take a look yourself, Mary..." Clarion said as she was handing me a mirror. My word - she was right after all! My wings were sparkling and glowing with all the colours of the rainbow, something of which isn't normal.

"Oh my! Help me Clarion, you're the queen? What's going on with me?" I felt scared.

"I may be the queen, but I don't know much about sparkling wings, I'm afraid." She said. "However, I know the Keeper of all Fairy and Flowertot knowledge, Dewey, knows a lot about sparkling wings. The last batch of flowers are just being given to the garden fairies, so we can go see him now."


	3. Sparkling wings and petals

**Normal POV**

****Dewey was just finishing his chores for the night. He had almost finished writing about the ultra-rare link between Flowertots and Fairies, when Fairy Mary flew in.

"DEWEY! MY WINGS...!" Fairy Mary screamed.

"Calm down Mary, Calm down. It probably wasn't nothing serious. Now, calmly tell me what happened and I should be able to give you an explaination." Dewey calmly said.

"Well, I was at the border between Pixie Hollow and the Land of Flowertots with Queen Clarion as it is, as you know, the time of year when us Fairies and Flowertots work together to bring spring to the mainland. Strangely, my wings started to sparkle!" Fairy Mary explained. "Please, I want to know why my wings were sparkling!"

Dewey was still listening to Fairy Mary when Fifi and Violet came in.

"Are you the Keeper?" Violet asked in awe.

"Why yes I am,whats the problem?" Dewey said.

" Oh my word it's happening again!" Fairy Mary exclaimed as she began to see that her wings were once again sparkling.

"MARY JUST WAIT A SECOND!" CALM DOWN!" Dewey shouted.

"Fifi! Your petals are doing it AGAIN!" Violet screamed.

"Oh my word..." Fairy Mary said.

"Right follow me." Dewey said.


	4. Wait wha?

**Violet's POV**

****The Keeper showed me, Fifi and the Fairy to a big snowflake. He instructed Fifi and the fairy to go onto the smaller snowflake thats inside. He then caused a micro earthquake, causing the smaller snowflake to rise up, Fifi and the fairy on it.

Fifi was then instructed to put her petals into the multicoloured light, and the fairy was then to do the same, only with her wings.

There was then a big flash.

**Normal POV**

After a big flash, there was a series of images.

The images showed a Baby somewhere in Lancashire on the mainland laughing for the first time. The laugh spit in a half, and landed on a Forget-me-not and a nearby Dandilion. There was then a big gust of wind, blowing off some of the petals from the Forget-me-not and most of the Dandilion seeds. One of the dandilion seeds then landed in the pixie dust tree, and turned into a Fairy. A petal from the Forget-me-not landed on the pollen tree, which revealed a Flowertot. The images then faded.

"My word!" Dewey exclamed.

"WHAT?" Fifi, Fairy Mary and Violet exclamed.

"It seems that Mary and Fifi are sort of like half-sisters or something! I've never seen something like this! Heard of this, but not in real life!" Dewey annouced.

"Wait, wha...?" Fairy Mary and Fifi, both confused, said in union.

"So that's why your voices sound simular." Violet queiried.


End file.
